Cinemassacre
James Rolfe (born July 10, 1980) and Mike Matei (born October 5, 1980) began the YouTube channel named JamesNintendoNerd in 2006 (later renamed to the company name Cinemassacre). This channel hosts several shows, most popular of which is The Angry Video Game Nerd. ''The Angry Video Game Nerd reviews classic games from past video game consoles such as NES, SNES and others. His videos mainly consist of comical gaming reviews that involve Rolfe getting extremely angry at bad video games. The show is written and produced by Rolfe and Matei. The channel is also host to James & Mike Mondays, a Let's Play style show with Rolfe and friend Mike Matei. He also reviewed the infamous "worst video game of all time" Atari E.T. game from 1982 in his official movie. Channel Series Angry Video Game Nerd The most popular of the channel's shows, the show revolves around Rolfe playing a character known as "The Nerd" reviewing old school video games which he deems of poor quality. After he's done reviewing them, he very frequently destroys the game in some way. The series has also strayed from reviewing the game itself, into different storylines and plotlines to help further the episode. There are also numerous characters that have been introduced into the series, often to coincide with the video, these character include Guitar Guy, Glitch Gremlin, Shitpickle, The Joker, Batman, Jason Vorhees, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Leatherface, and several others. James & Mike Mondays James and Mike Mondays (previously known as James and Mike Play) is a series where James Rolfe and his friend Mike Matei play either classic or modern games unscripted, often times having other guests on, such as Bad Luck Bootsy, Kyle, (the guy who sings the AVGN theme song), JonTron, among others. Board James This show features Rolfe playing old board games mostly from the 1980's and early 1990's as a character called "Board James". The show often strays from only reviewing the game itself, into cinematic horror-comedy style humor. The show also co-stars Mike Matei as Motherfucker Mike, alongside Brendan Castner as Bootsy. You Know Whats Bullsh!t A series starring Rolfe where he rants about different subjects that he calls bullshit, while wearing a bullshit mask. Cinemassacre Extras (Channel) James and Mike have another channel on YouTube, where they upload additional bonus material such as old Angry Video Games episodes in higher quality and other bonus material. Angry Video Game Nerd Movie It was announced that a movie based on his "Angry Nerd" Character would be made. The film Premiered at the Grauman's Theater in Hollywood, California, on July 21, 2014. Mike Matei '''Mike Matei' known for creating YouTube channel as JamesNintendoNerd, is an American YouTube Celebrity, gamer, writer and internet personality who plays video games with James Rolfe on James & Mike Mondays. Matei is also the co-writer for The Angry Video Game Nerd (series). He has played many guest characters on the show. Matei also drew the title cards that appear in the show's intro (episodes 5-100). Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures Matei appeared as a playable character in 2013's The Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures for Steam and Wii U. He wields a red lightsaber and has the ability to see through blocks hiding items that will assist the play such as health. His only quote is "Hey, Nerd! You're here too!" once the player stumbles upon him. When the actual Nerd reviewed such a game in AVGN Games, he didn't know who Mike was. This is because Mike only appears behind the scenes between the Nerd's fictitious world and James Rolfe's real world. Mike's Game Glitches On January 14, 2011, Mike Matei did his first solo video for Cinemassacre "How to Jump Over The Flagpole on Stage 1-1 in Super Mario Bros". Which went viral on the web. In interviews, Matei has stated that he originally was going to include this as part of the abandoned video "AVGN Game Glitches 2". Instead, Matei started his own spin-off series called "Mike's Game Glitches", where he showed the audience how to perform glitches and tricks in video games. This series ran from Feb 2011 to Feb 2012. Currently Matei spends most of his time editing James & Mike Mondays and other Cinemassacre videos. Miscellaneous Matei sometimes does his own game reviews on the main Cinemassacre YouTube channel. His game reviews include such titles as Looney Tunes, Sheep Raider, Dark Souls, Top Ten SNES Gems and many others. Though he began doing comedic videos, he has progressed into doing more serious critiques of games. Matei is a major contributor in helping with the video editing for Cinemassacre's Monster Madness. Rolfe also made many student films in college. External links * Angry Video Game Nerd Wiki * JamesNintendoNerd on YouTube Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers